How Do I Wrap My Heart Up For Christmas?
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Pretty bows and ribbons don't fit the gift I'm giving. Your lovin' arms will have to do...


It's that time of year again, everyone! People are shopping, snow is falling, and everyone's singing carols. So here's my first SVU Christmas songfic of the season. I'm not going to tell ya'll the ship, but I think everyone will be pretty pleased. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

I'd like to shout at Sarah and Andrea. Andrea is the one who inspired this, and Sarah stayed on top of me to finish, cause as anyone who reads my stories knows, I'm easily distracted... (sees shiny object) Ooh, something shiny! (scurries away to pick up shiny)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Elliot Stabler shivered as he walked along the Manhattan sidewalk, and he burrowed deeper into his coat. From above, snowflakes of different shapes and sizes were drifting down, and all around, people were hurrying in and out of different stores.

His breath was coming out of his mouth in smoky puffs, and he could hear Christmas carols being sung and bells ringing as Santa Clauses on every corner shook them.

As he passed one of them, he dropped a twenty dollar bill into one of the collection boxes.

"Merry Christmas to you, sir!" the Santa said jollily, and he nodded and continued down the sidewalk.

A young couple in their twenties passed him. The woman was snuggled into the man's side, and his arm was wrapped protectively around her, to shield her from the cold.

They passed him, and once again, his mind drifted to thoughts of his long time partner, Olivia Benson. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes... A warmth spilled over him, the same warmth that always took over when she was around him or on his mind.

He hadn't been able to make his marriage work, and he knew that the child Kathy had recently carried wasn't his. But the parting had been amicable, with agreement from both sides that the relationship had simply stopped working. He continued to see his children as often as he could, but it didn't stop the feeling that somehow he had failed them.

A brown eyed little girl on the shoulders of her father passed him, and he couldn't help but smile. Brown eyes... And again, Olivia's smiling face entered his mind.

He wasn't sure exactly when it happened, or just how it happened, but he was in love with his partner. Maybe it was when he had really started looking at her. The way she walked, the way she twirled her hair when she was nervous, or the way she laughed when he cracked a stupid joke.

It could've been when he saw her asleep in one of the bunks, hair sticking up and lips parted. Or maybe it was the first time he heard her singing off key to a country song in the squad car, something no one else knew she did.

Or maybe it was some other completely random and obscure thing. But one thing was for certain. Somewhere along the way, he had fallen for her. And he had fallen hard.

_Silver bells are ringing _

_Carolers are singing _

_Snowflakes drifting through the air _

_Everybody's shopping _

_Got no time for stopping _

_It looks like Christmas is here_

He wasn't sure about how she felt for him, though everyone in the squad had been dropping not so subtle hints ever since the divorce had been finalized. And if the truth be told, before then.

Five minutes later, he found himself standing in the middle of a very crowded store, and without giving it a second thought, he set about finding the perfect gift for his partner, and best friend. His everything.

Twenty or thirty stores later, he found himself on the sidewalk again, empty handed and irritated.

"How hard is it to find a good present?" he grumbled to himself. Sure, he had found nice trinkets and knick knacks, but none of them were... right, in his mind.

He had even considered a ring, but he thought that would really be going overboard. Yes, he loved her. Could he see himself one day marrying her? Possibly, but more certainly yes.

But he hadn't even told her how he felt about her, and he didn't know how she felt about him. To throw away their partnership, friendship, and whatever else there might be between them over a rash decision was just irrational in his mind. Albeit, he didn't see it as rash. But there was a good chance she would. And he didn't want to take the risk and find out the hard way.

As he passed a small store, something in the mirror caught his eye, and a grin spread over his features. That was it! He rushed into the store, coming out twenty minutes later with an extra bounce in his step and whistling Jingle Bell Rock.

_So tell me _

_How do I wrap my heart up for Christmas?_

_I wanna give it to you _

_Pretty bows and ribbons _

_Don't fit the gift I'm givin'_

_Your lovin' arms will have to do_

Elliot grinned in the kitchen as someone knocked at the front door, and he called, "It's open, Liv!"

Olivia pushed the door open and walked in, holding a small bag and wearing a Santa hat with a fuzzy white ball on the end. "Hey, Elliot," she greeted him when he finally appeared, and as he took her jacket, she began dusting the snow out of her hair.

He couldn't help but smile at her infectious smile, and his fingers absently moved over her soft hair. When she looked at him, he shrugged and said, "There's still snow there."

But his fingers didn't move, and after a few moments, she walked over to the table. "Smells delicious," she commented, and he grinned and bowed.

"Only the best for you, Liv," he said in a teasing voice as he pulled her chair out, waiting for her to sit down before he took his own seat.

All too soon the meal was over, and Elliot cleared away the dishes, then disappeared into the bedroom. He returned a few moments later with a small, brightly wrapped box, and an anxious knot in his stomach.

She watched him curiously, but didn't say a word.

Clearing his throat, he motioned to the couch and said, "Come over here and sit down with me, Liv. I want to give you your Christmas present."

She smiled and rose off of her chair, then joined him on the couch. Tucking her legs under herself, she smiled sweetly at him and said, "Okay, I'm here."

His palms were suddenly damp, and he handed her the small box, hoping that she couldn't hear his heart pounding furiously against his ribcage.

"I couldn't decide what to get you this year, Liv," he murmured, meeting her dark eyes. "I must have gone to dozens of stores trying to find the perfect present."

She smiled tenderly at him and reached out, covering his hand with hers. "Elliot, you didn't have to do that," she chastised him gently. "It won't matter what it is, as long as it's from you."

_At first, I though of giving you _

_A pretty diamond ring _

_Wore myself out shopping _

_For a million other things _

_Finally decided _

_On something you can't buy _

_But how will I disguise it _

_So you will be surprised?_

"Just open it," he urged her gently.

She smiled and opened the box, sliding its contents into her hand. "Elliot..." she breathed, picking up the delicate gold necklace and looking at the heart that dangled from it.

He smiled and reached out, holding the little heart steady.

She looked closer at the front of the heart. _Liv_ was inscribed in delicate cursive across the front, and when she turned it over, the writing on the back read, _Love Always, El._

"It's a locket. Open it up."

She smiled and unclasped it with trembling hands. On the left side of the heart was a picture of him, his eyes bright and his smile mischievous. On the opposite side was a picture of her smiling regally, but with her dark eyes twinkling.

She held the necklace out to him, and for a brief moment, a fear gripped him that she didn't like it. But then she swept her hair up with one hand, and he realized that she wanted him to put it on her. So he eased the chain around her neck and clasped it, dropping a soft kiss on the exposed area as he pulled away.

She shivered and closed her eyes. "El..."

He shook his head and stood up, turning on the radio to a soft Christmas song before offering his hand to her. "Dance with me, Liv?" he requested, and she paused for a split second before accepting his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet, and into his arms.

Her arms snaked around his neck, and he exhaled softly and settled his hands on her slender waist, pulling her closer against his chest.

She rested her head against his rapidly beating heart, and he settled his chin on the top of her head. "Liv?"

"What, El?"

He closed his eyes and held her a little closer to him. "I... I care about you. A lot."

She raised her head and smiled at him. "I care about you too, Elliot."

He gave a slight shake of his head. "No, Olivia. Not like that." He sighed deeply.

"Then how?" she asked, confused.

He rested his forehead against hers, losing himself in her warm eyes. "Liv... I'm falling in love with you," he finally whispered, dropping his eyes to the floor.

_How do I _

_Wrap my heart up for Christmas?_

_I wanna give it to you _

_Pretty bows and ribbons _

_Don't fit the gift I'm givin'_

_Your lovin' arms will have to do_

Her arms fell to her sides in surprise.

At the loss of her warmth, he mentally kicked himself. He had screwed everything up. She was going to walk away from him, and not just for a few weeks or months. For good. "Liv, I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I mean... I didn't... oh, God..." He was suddenly cut off by her lips on his, and he froze in shock.

Of all the things he expected her to do, this was not one of them. Then the next thing she said after pulling away from the kiss completely floored him.

"I love you too, Elliot," she murmured, and relief flooded him. "And if you ever apologize for telling me you love me again, I'll kick your ass all the way to New Jersey. Got it?"

He stared at her for a few moments, then chuckled softly and gathered her into his arms again, hugging her as tightly as he dared. Pressing a gentle kiss to her hair, he whispered, "I love you, Olivia. I love you."

She slid her arms around him, returning his hug with equal enthusiasm. "I love you too, Elliot," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss over his racing heart.

_A gift of love was given to _

_The world so long ago _

_Laying in a manger _

_He was wrapped in swaddlin' clothes _

_And every year we celebrate _

_And thank the Lord above _

_And give to one another _

_Our little gifts of love_

They remained in each other's embrace for several songs, until Elliot reluctantly pulled away, taking her hand before he led her to the couch. Once they both sat down, he opened his arms up, silently inviting her to join him.

She smiled and moved across the couch, sliding into his arms and snuggling against his chest. She thought it would be weird, awkward, even, to be in his arms like this, to feel his hand as he stroked her hair. But to her own quiet thrill, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. As though they were two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together, that belonged together.

He looked down at his partner, the woman he loved, and a rare sense of contentment washed over him. Of all the ways he imagined this going, this was not one of the possibilities in his mind. But he had no interest in questioning it. He simply enjoyed holding her, whispering words of no consequence into her ear.

She snuggled into his arms, her eyes fluttering closed as he reached over and pulled an afghan over her.

He felt her long fingers curl around his hand, and he gently lifted her chin. Then he covered her lips with his, the kiss gentle and tender. And when he pulled away, he smoothed his hand over her hair again and whispered, "Go to sleep, baby." He was thrilled how easily the term of endearment slipped from his lips, and even more so when a lazy smile curved her lips.

Her eyes slid shut, and he continued to trace absent circles over her shoulder as she drifted into a light sleep. In the background, Christmas music continued to play softly, and he kissed her temple. "Merry Christmas, Liv," he whispered, holding her a little tighter to him as he faded into sleep himself.

_How do I _

_Wrap my heart up for Christmas?_

_I wanna give it to you _

_Pretty bows and ribbons _

_Don't fit the gift I'm givin'_

_Your lovin' arms will have to do _

_Pretty bows and ribbons _

_Don't fit the gift I'm givin'_

_Your lovin' arms will have to do_

The End

A/N: Whew, the fluff is awesome! Am I right, my EO people? The song I used in here is the gorgeous Randy Travis song How Do I Wrap My Heart Up For Christmas? Very pretty song. Well, happy whatever you celebrate to everyone! Thanks for reading, and I hope ya'll enjoyed this!


End file.
